Do You Have Any Idea
by drowninginlove
Summary: Mid-episode fic for 5x11. Because Kate Beckett scarves hickeys is my new head-canon. One-shot


Do You Have Any Idea

_Set Mid-episode for 5x11_

_Because using scarves to cover hickeys is my new head canon_

_A/N: This popped into my head at school today. Enjoy  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of it's characters  
_

* * *

Esposito had promised Beckett and Castle that he would take care of Joey Malone, allowing her and her writer/partner/boyfriend to leave early from the precinct. Kate adjusted the blue scarf, put on her jacket, grabbed her files and headed over to the elevator, her partner just a few steps behind her. Castle had been surprisingly quiet all day, and she could feel the tension between them. The heat emanating off of him was palpable, and it felt like it was growing increasingly hotter with every step they took towards the elevator. She chose to ignore it for the moment; the sexual tension between them these days was bordering ridiculous. She thought that them finally becoming a couple would relieve the tension but all it did was get them bothered and hot at even less. Even a simple brush of their hands would set Kate's heart racing at thoughts of other places where his hands had been days (or hours) before.

Kate pulled out her phone and began checking her emails. However, the second the doors closed she gasped as Castle's wide hands encircled her waist and brought her face into his chest.

"Do you have any idea," Castle murmured into her ear, "how hard it was to focus today with that scarf wrapped tantalizingly around your neck?" His hands began slipping beneath her shirt, stroking up and down her sides at an agonizingly slow pace. Kate felt her muscles tense and spasm under his touch as they wandered along.

Kate took in a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing heart and keep her voice level. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." She managed to reply.

"I know why this scarf is here." Castle practically growled in response. He hastily removed the offending item to reveal two substantial hickeys, one on either side of her neck. "Every time I saw this scarf I would remember last night. I would remember the way you threw yourself at me the second we got through the door. I would remember the way you moaned and writher beneath me. Your hair laid out across my sheets, your naked skin under my finger tips. And the way my overwhelming desire to touch and _taste_" he nipped lightly right above one of the hickeys and followed immediately bya smooth press of his tongue, "took over me as I gave you these spots when you came undone. Every time I look at this scarf I remember the smooth column of your neck, so rarely un-obscured by your hair. I remember the wildly beating pulse of your heart as I get you all worked up with touches just like _this._" He began raking his fingers up the backs of her thighs, bypassing her ass and planting them at the sides of her hips. Pulling her impossibly closer, Kate could feel the heat of his hands, even through the denim fabric of her jeans.

"Castle. Elevator. Stop." She managed to gasp, just as the elevator doors began to open. Kate's original plan was to have a quiet night alone at her place. However, that plan was blown apart by one unusually long elevator ride. As the doors opened fully, Kate rose up on to her tiptoes slightly to press her lips to Rick's ear. "Come home with me." She whispered. As she walked out of the elevator she turned around and smirked. He was still standing there, mouth agape and arousal clear in his eyes and…other places.

As they headed to Kate's car, hand in hand once out of the sight of the Precinct front doors, Kate felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. It had been nearly 8 months but every time she asked Rick to stay over she still got giddy with anticipation. She thought staying at the loft while her place was being fumigated would change her desire to spend the night with him. It did, but it only made her want to spend more nights with him. As a result, more and more nights were spent at one another's places. Kate had a few items of clothes at the loft, in case of a middle of the night body drop, and she knew that Rick kept a couple outfits are her apartment as well. On a couple of occasions, she would put on his shirt before he would come over. Not only did it drive him wild but it reminded them of that first morning all those months ago. That initial giddiness at getting together still hadn't worn off, but being reminded of the early days allowed them both to see just how far they had come.

Smiling as they slid into the car, Kate placed her hand dangerously high on Rick's thigh and said "But Castle, if you give me a hickey anywhere that they boys or Gates might see again, you'll be sleeping on the couch. Got it?"

Rick just nodded, as his brain began thinking of just all of the other places he could leave his mark that no one else would _ever _see.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought!_

_Cheers!  
_


End file.
